


I Just Can't Wait to be Captain

by TheNewJefferson



Series: Nightly Ramblings [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mycroft babysits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewJefferson/pseuds/TheNewJefferson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alrighty, here is part two in the Nightly Ramblings series if you want to call it that. Mycroft gets roped into babysitting his nephew and the Watson's child. What sort of nonsense do they get into along the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Can't Wait to be Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This one is loosely based on "I Just Can't Wait to be King" from the Lion King. Mycroft comes to visit in this chapter. Many thanks to Liathwen for being an awesome beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but Oliver and Hayley.

"The answer is no, Sherlock."

"Mycroft, it'll only be for an hour or two. There is no one else to watch him."

"Sherlock, I do not have time to watch your child."

"Uncle Mycroft, do you not love me?" Mycroft looked down at the brown haired child tugging on the leg of his trousers.

"Yes, Uncle Mycroft, don't you love your nephew?

"Oliver I-" He was cut off by the sound of small feet coming up the steps. He turned to see little Hayley Watson barreling though the door, with her father tromping up behind her.

"Hayley, Uncle Mycroft is gonna watch us today!"

"Really, you talked him into it?" John asked as he ruffled Oliver's hair and went to sit in his chair.

"I have more important things to do than watch 5 year old and a 6 year old."

"I'm 6 and three quarters, Mr. Mycroft!" Hayley said importantly, stomping her foot.

"In any case, Molly, Mary, and Mrs. Hudson are all out at the moment, John and I have a case, and I can't leave these two alone or take them with me. It seems that you have nothing pressing at the moment or you would already be gone. So, I believe that you can take a couple of hours out of your busy schedule to watch your beloved nephew and his friend."

"Sherlock-"

"You can? Great, hurry up John, I don't want them messing up the crime scene. Oliver, Hayley," Sherlock looked toward the children and knelt down in front of them. He looked them both in the eye and said in his sternest voice, "be good, and don't just say 'yes sir' actually mean it."

"Yes Papa"

"Yes sir Uncle Sherlock"

"I don't believe you for a second, but please do try at least." He rose to his full height and looked towards his brother. "We'll be back in a couple of hours. Try not to let them hurt themselves." He started walking out the door, "John."

"Right, thanks Mycroft. Hayley, behave yourself." He followed Sherlock out of the door.

Mycroft sighed and looked toward the children who had made their way over to Sherlock's chair. "Entertain yourselves." He sat on the couch and pulled out his phone.

Oliver ran over and "But Uncle Mycroft, you have to play with us!"

"And I know that you can entertain yourselves, so run along, but don't actually run."

For the next 30 minutes the sounds of laughter filled the room. Oliver and Hayley played Weeping Angels, their version of Red Light Green Light, tag and deductions. Now they were bored. They were hiding under the kitchen table hiding from the evil Minotaur that Mary had told them about.

"Oli, make your uncle play with us. Oh, maybe he'll take us to the park!"

"I don't think he will."

"At least ask him. Oli, I'm bored."

"You sound like my dad when he doesn't have a case."

"Go ask him!" Hayley pushed him out from under the table and towards his uncle. He bit the inside of his lip and started rubbing his hands together. He loved his uncle, but sometimes he was scared of him. He wasn't mean to Oliver but he never really acted like he actually liked him, more like he just put up with him. Papa said that Mycroft loved him but sometimes Oliver wondered. He looked back at Hayley who motioned him forward. He took a deep breath and walked toward his uncle.

"Uncle Mycroft?"

"Yes?"

"Will you take us to the park?"

"I'm afraid not, your father said nothing about my taking you and Miss Watson to the park," Mycroft said, staring at his nephew from above his phone.

"But we're bored!"

"Find some way to entertain yourself then."

"Will you play with us?"

"I will talk to you if Miss Watson will come out from underneath the table."

Oliver could hear Hayley's gasp. It didn't take her long to join him in front of Mycroft. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"So tell me. What do you two want to be when you reach adulthood?"

Hayley's hand shot up, "I want to be just like my mummy and daddy!"

"So you want to heal people?"

"Yes!" she said proudly, with a grin on her face.

"What about you Oliver, what do you want to do?"

He looked at his feet. "You'll think I'm silly if I tell you."

"I knew your father when he was your age, and he wanted to be the king of all the pirates. You can't be worse than that. Come on now, tell me."

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise"

"I want to be the captain of the Enterprise," he murmured.

"Captain of the what?"

"The Enterprise! Like Captain Kirk!"

"What will you do if you become Captain of the Enterprise?"

"I'll be the best Captain ever! I'll go farther than any other person has been! I'll make peace if the Romulans and all of the Klingons. And I'll find new civilizations just like the captain's oath says! I'll be my own boss and I can go wherever I please. I'll be captain so I'll be the boss!" Oliver exclaimed. He hadn't realized that he was yelling but it didn't seem like Mycroft cared. He just smirked. "You promised you wouldn't laugh."

"I'm not laughing dear boy, I'm trying to decide how I can help you."

Oliver couldn't believe his ears. His uncle was going to help him become a Captain! This was the best day ever!

"Can I help too Mr. Mycroft?" Hayley asked as sweetly as she could.

Mycroft smiled at her "Of course you can Miss Watson! We'll need all the help we can get." He stood up and steepled his hands under his chin. "So, first things first, we need make this living room into a bridge of the Enterprise."

"Yeah!" the children yelled.

When Sherlock and John finally got home they found the coffee table in front of the door and John's chair to its right. In the center of them towards the back, there was Sherlock's chair. Mycroft was sitting in it with both children in his lap. They were all sound asleep.

"I guess Oliver told him his dreams of being Captain Kirk. I swear that child can talk anybody into anything."

"I hate to wake them up, but I need to take Hayley home."

"Leave them for a bit. I'd hate to wake them up." Sherlock said as he got his phone out. "It's also great blackmail."

"If you take that picture, brother mine, I will have it forcefully deleted. And you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"Oh come now, Molly will never believe me. In any case it's too late. So, you had a good time I see?"

"He's more like you than you think Sherlock."

"I know he is," Sherlock said as he lifted his son up. John followed suit with Hayley. "Thank you Mycroft."

Mycroft stood and straightened his jacked. "Yes, well don't expect me to do this again," he said as he walked out the door.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sherlock sighed. He felt Oliver move and looked down at his son.

"Papa, Uncle Mycroft helped us beat the Romulans."

"I'm sure he did. He is quite good at beating the bad guys."

"Yeah he is," Oliver said as sleep took over again.


End file.
